


Voicemail

by CirrusGrey



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Martin returns, Phone Calls, Pre-Slash, canon-typical lack of communication, episode 127 spoilers, implied pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirrusGrey/pseuds/CirrusGrey
Summary: SPOILERS FOR MAG 127!A series of messages left on the phone of Martin Blackwood by Jonathan Sims, The Archivist.





	Voicemail

_ Brrring. Brrring. Brrring. _

_ Hello, you've reached Martin Blackwood's cell. I can't come to the phone right now, but if you leave a message I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks! _

_ Beeeep. _

"Hi, Martin, it's- it's Jon. I, uh. I just wanted to tell you- I mean, I'm awake. It's, um. I haven't seen you around the Archives yet, so I thought you might not know... 

Anyway, call me back when you get a chance."

_ Click. _

~~~~~ 

_...I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks! _

_ Beeeep. _

"Martin. I'm going back to voicemail, as you obviously aren't responding to text messages either. It's- 

Look, Basira said- well, she said you're working with Peter Lukas. Are you- I mean, you are alright, aren't you? He hasn't... _ done _ anything to you? Not that I think you can't handle yourself, it’s just... 

I'm worried. Especially seeing what's happened to Melanie while I was gone, I can't- I don't want to lose anyone else.

Call me back."

_ Click. _

~~~~~

_...I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks! _

_ Beeeep. _

"Jon again. Look, you do still work in the Archives, don't you? I mean, it's technically your job description? It's just- 

...Well, I could really use an assistant at the moment. A lot has happened while I've been... away, and it would be nice to have someone to- to talk it all over with, or something. Melanie's... well. I'm sure you know. And Basira doesn't- she doesn't trust me. It makes it... hard, I suppose, to have an honest conversation. And I- I need to talk to someone.

That's... it, I suppose. There's been no new developments here, so..."

_ Click. _

~~~~~ 

_...I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks! _

_ Beeeep. _

"Martin. I'm, uh. Well, I think I may have gotten off on the- the wrong foot last night, I-

I didn't mean to sound...  _ accusatory,  _ or anything, I, I mean...

You're working for Peter Lukas. That's... that's fine. I've been...  _ gone, _ it's not like you could have  _ told _ me what you were doing, it's-

...I'm sorry. I know you're busy. I just wanted to say... well, I'm glad you're alright. Truly. And I meant what I said, it was good to see you.

Call me back when you get time."

_ Click. _

~~~~~

_...I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks! _

_ Beeeep. _

"Martin. Basira said- she said she saw you in the Archives earlier? But you, uh, you left, b-before I got in. If, if you're doing research for something, I can- well, I haven't got much else going on at the moment, if you need help?

...I'm sorry. I know you're avoiding me. I don't know why, but...

Martin, just... if I've done something wrong, something to hurt you-

Whatever I've done to put you off like this, I'm... I'm sorry. I hope you'll give me a chance to make it right."

_ Click. _

~~~~~

_...I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks! _

_ Beeeep. _

"Christ, I don't know if you're even listening to these. If you are, Martin, I just wanted to tell you we found a way to help Melanie, or at least stop her getting worse. Remember how she said she got shot by a ghost? Turns out the bullet was still in her leg, turning her to the Slaughter. We've got it out now, and Basira's keeping an eye on her condition. Hopefully we'll see some improvements."

_ Click. _

~~~~~

_...I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks! _

_ Beeeep. _

"Martin, I-

...never mind."

_ Click.  _

~~~~~

_...I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks! _

_ Beeeep. _

"Look, this isn't- I mean, this isn't about-

I know the... the  _ office gossip, _ alright? Please don't tell me you're avoiding me because you're, you're  _ embarrassed _ or, or something...

I don't even know if it's  _ true,  _ but Basira seemed pretty confident.

Just, if this  _ is _ about that... well, you didn't exactly give me a chance to tell you how  _ I  _ feel about  _ you. _ I just...

Never mind. Ignore this, you're too busy to be... never mind."

_ Click. _

~~~~~

_...I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks! _

_ Beeeep. _

"Martin, hi, I, um. I just wanted- well, Basira told me... about your mother. I'm, I'm... I'm sorry, Martin. I know how hard that... I'm sorry. 

I know you're busy, but if you need to talk... I'm here."

_ Click. _

~~~~~

_...I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks! _

_ Beeeep. _

"Melanie's getting better. And I've found some interesting statements about Jonah Magnus, if you ever get a chance to look at them. Kind of explains a lot, about why this place is the way it is.

I don't- I don't know why I keep doing this. Calling you. I suppose I just feel like I should keep you updated. I mean, you are still part of the team. If, if you want to be?

And I... I miss you."

_ Click. _

~~~~~

_...I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks! _

_ Beeeep. _

"Martin, are you - are you all right? I've just had Peter Lukas in here telling me to stop distracting his protégé, what's going on? What have you - goddamn it Martin,  _ where the hell are you? Pick up the blasted phone!  _

...No? Not going to answer? Fine. Fine."

_ Click. _

~~~~~

_ Brrring. Brrring. Brrring. _

_ Hi, you've reached Martin Blackwood. I can't come to the phone right now, because I've made a deal with the evil personification of loneliness and if I talk to anyone all my friends die. Um. That being said, it probably doesn't matter if you leave a message, because I have to delete them all without listening to them. S- Sorry. _

_ Beeeep. _

"Wh- Martin?

...I, I guess... it doesn't really matter if I... well. That... that explains some things. I'll... I hope you understand that I got the message, Martin. Even if you won't hear this, I... yes.

Look, if I've made it worse somehow by calling you -

We'll find a way to fix this, Martin. Talk to you soon."

_ Click. _

~~~~~

_...I have to delete them all without listening to them. S- Sorry. _

_ Beeeep. _

"Martin, I- I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have tried to talk to you earlier, I just saw you and-

You're not even going to hear this, are you? I just wanted you to know I'm not upset you ran, it was the rational response. I hope I didn't make things worse for you. 

...Though to be honest, if the consequences are Lukas acting against  _ me, _ it might be worth it. I know you wouldn't see it that way, but at least I'd know I'd  _ done  _ something, made some  _ difference _ to this whole situation.

If he acts against  _ you, _ though, I don't know what I'll-

Christ, I'm probably making it worse just by calling, aren't I? Damn it."

_ Click. _

~~~~~

_ Brrring. Brrring. Brrring. _

_ Martin here. I can't come to the phone, because I'm at three percent battery as I record this and, well... apparently phone chargers are even harder to find here than people. So, uh... I don't even know if this is going to go through, but if anyone hears this, I... well, I'm not going to get a chance to listen to your message. Sorry. And, um. Goodbye. _

_ Beeeep. _

"Mart- christ, I knew something had changed- where- ? Lukas. Of course. I- Basira! Melanie! We need to- "

_ Click. _

~~~~~

_...not going to get a chance to listen to your message. Sorry. And, um. Goodbye.  _

_ Beeeep. _

"Hi Martin. It's, uh, Jon. I hope you don't mind I charged your phone for you, I wanted to make sure you could reach me when you woke up. And I, I didn't think leaving you this message on a tape recorder would be a good idea. 

I don't know how much you'll remember, you uh, you hit your head pretty hard when we were getting out of there... 

The short version is you don't need to worry about Lukas anymore. He's not going to try to kill us, or vanish us back to that empty dimension, or...

Anyway, I'm sorry I'm not there in person, there's been a bit of legal trouble at the Institute now Lukas is gone, and with Elias still in jail. Basira's helping with it, so it's pretty much under control. She knows the laws involved better than I do. 

...Uh, call me when you get this, okay? There's... there's a lot we need to talk about. And I, um. I've missed you."

_ Click. _

~~~~~

_ Brrring. Brrring. Brrring. _

_ You've reached Jonathan Sims. Leave a message.  _

_ Beeeep. _

"Um... hi, Jon. It's... well, it's Martin. I, um. I got your message.

Look, Jon, I'm  _ so _ sorry, I didn't mean to brush you off for so long, I just- We're all in danger, and Peter said I could help, and I  _ was _ helping and then you woke up and I couldn't-

...Thank you, for coming to get me. We're still- I mean, we're still in danger, it's not  _ Peter  _ who's going to kill everyone, there's something- I should probably tell you about it in person. He said sending me to that empty world was supposed to help  _ develop my powers, _ but... I guess I'm just not cut out for loneliness.

So... thank you. It, um, it also gives me a chance to say something I probably should have told you a long time ago.

J- Jon, I lov-"

_ Click. _

"-artin. Martin, are you still there?"

"Jon?"

"Martin! Hi! Sorry, I didn't hear the phone ring! How- how are you?"

"I- I'm good, Jon. I- how are you?"

"F- fine, I suppose. Um, are you- do you think the hospital will let you have visitors yet?"

"Probably? They said it wasn't too serious, just a concussion. But, if you're, if you're busy or something, you don't have to- "

"No. Martin, I... I'd like to see you. It's... I'd rather talk in person. I'll be there soon, okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, Jon. I'll see you soon."

_ Click. _

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Voicemail [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411194) by [midnightmew-podfics (midnightmew)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmew/pseuds/midnightmew-podfics)




End file.
